Yuna
|image = Image:Yuna2.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Yunie |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2379 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Final Fantasy X |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Summoner Yuna |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Angus }} Background • Yuna lives in the world of Spira. • The big religion in Spira is known as “Yevon”, and there are temples of Yevon scattered throughout Spira. • Spira’s been plagued by a monster called “Sin” for the past 1,000 years. • Summoners are the only people who can hope to destroy Sin, and to do that they go on a pilgrimage across Spira. • The goal of the pilgrimage is to head to the temple in the city of Zanarkand so they can summon the Final Aeon (Aeons being the creatures that can be summoned after the summoner prays in each temple). • Along with killing Sin, the Final Aeon also kills the summoner – and after a certain amount of time, Sin is always reborn. So, the cycle constantly repeats itself. • When she was 7 years old, Yuna’s father defeated Sin and became High Summoner. Shortly after hearing the news of her Father defeating Sin, Yuna was found by a Ronso named Kimahri, who had come to fulfill her father’s wish of taking Yuna from Bevelle and instead having her live on the island of Besaid so she could have a peaceful childhood. During her time on Besaid, Yuna grew quite close to the residents there, especially Lulu and Wakka, who she had grown to view as being like her older brother and sister. Eventually, Yuna decided to go on the same path that her father did and began her training to become a summoner, even though she knew that defeating Sin would mean her death. Along with Kimahri and Lulu, Yuna went through Besaid Temple’s cloister of trials so she could pray to the Fayth (the statue that holds the spirit of the Aeon) inside, in the hopes of becoming a full-fledged summoner. She succeeded, and went about her pilgrimage with Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Tidus – a newcomer who claimed to be from the long-dead city of Zanarkand – as her Guardians. While they were on a ship headed for Kilika, the second place Yuna would have to visit for her pilgrimage, Sin attacked Kilika; destroying most of the village and killing many of the people there. Before heading to Kilika temple, Yuna performed the sending – a dance done by the summoners of Spira, meant to send the spirits of the dead to the Farplane before they turn into fiends – so that way those who were recently killed by Sin could rest in peace. Shortly afterward, Yuna and her Guardians made their way to Kilika temple so Yuna could go through the cloister of trials and gain another Aeon. There was a brief stop-off in the city Luca, where Yuna heard news that her Father’s former Guardian, Auron, had been spotted. Tidus, Kimahri, and Yuna spent a small amount of time searching for him before she was kidnapped by a group of Al Bhed (another race or people in Spira). Yuna was eventually rescued by Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri, and it wasn’t long before they found Auron, as well. So, Yuna and her troupe, now with Auron acting as her fifth Guardian, went continued their journey to the next temple in Djose. On the road to Djose temple, Yuna and her Guardians bear witness to “Operation Mi’ihen” – an effort to destroy Sin using ancient machina, machines forbidden by the teachings of Yevon – and its failure. After going through Djose temple’s cloister of trials and gaining her third Aeon, Yuna spent the rest of the night healing those who were wounded in Operation Mi’ihen before finally falling asleep. However, instead of waking up in one of the many rooms in Djose temple, Yuna wakes up to find herself on the Elegante. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: '''Yuna is a summoner back home in Spira, and she can also use white magic to heal herself and others. However, on the Elegante, Yuna is unable to summon any Aeons and the extent of her healing abilities is rather limited. (ex. When she used to be able to heal someone near death’s door back in Spira, the most she would be able to heal here would be minor wounds like cuts, bruises, scrapes, and the like.) In regards to physical combat, she’s actually quite weak. '''Strength: Weakness: Personality: '''Yuna is a shy, naive, and very soft-spoken young woman. She’s relatively quiet when she speaks, and is also very honest and open with people – which means it’s very hard for her to keep a secret, and that she also makes a terrible liar. Yuna has no qualms with putting the well-being of others ahead of her own, which is evidenced by her willingness to sacrifice herself if it means Spira will temporarily be rid of Sin. Like most summoners, Yuna is faithful to Yevon; although when questioned about certain aspects of her faith, it is more likely that she will reply with an unsure answer instead of getting defensive about it. Yuna is also terribly stubborn, often refusing to let down or stop once she sets her mind to a certain duty or task. '''Extra: Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Final Fantasy